


There's always two of us

by mobpjm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobpjm/pseuds/mobpjm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have been friends since the first day they entered Hogwarts, despite being from different houses, they did everything together and even had the same enemies. They never doubted what they felt for each other was merely brotherly love, until they did...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's always two of us

Sherlock looked at his barely touched cauldron with the same thoughts of everyday boredom while waiting for his friend to show up, potions classes were always the same tragedy, no matter how incredibly easy the potion might seem, someone always ended up making a mess out of it, and Sherlock was almost giving up the whole thing when suddenly someone bursts out the door in laughter. It was John, obviously, always late for potions class, never learning how to be punctual, looks like he likes to annoy Snape sometimes.  
He avoided the professor's furious gaze while reaching for the table where Sherlock was placed.  
"Mr. Watson, when are you planning on arriving early on my class?" Snape was looking furiously at both Sherlock and John.  
"I don't think I've ever considered, sir" said John with a sly grin.  
"Next time you better do, or I shall use you as a warning sign" said Snape with a stiff posture turning back to the board.  
"You should not behave like that John, I'm just saying" Sherlock's voice was almost fading.  
"Well, I thought you were missing me but maybe I was wrong"  
"I'm just really cross you're always late, knowing I hate being here all alone, specially with professor Snape, you know he despises me merely because I'm smart"  
"Fine, you don't need to brag, and I'm sorry, again, I'll try to be punctual next time, okay?" - John seemed genuinely sorry  
"And where were you by any chance? Where are you every single morning?" - Sherlock's tone accidentally rose up.  
"You know, just helping a friend out" he said with a slightly guilty look  
"Helping a friend? Do I know him?"  
"No, but you will. And her name is Mary"  
"Her" Sherlock thought, never intending to show any signs of jealousy, but failing miserably, he wanted to be honest and tell John that he had not the slightest interest in meeting Mary, that no matter how spectacular and astonishing she might be, she would never be good enough for John, his John.  
"She's not just your friend, is she?" - Sherlock was showing more concern than he thought was acceptable, but he just couldn't fight it.  
"Perhaps she's not, we'll see" and Sherlock subconsciously frowned, making John laugh.  
"QUIET" yelled Snape, making both of them quickly settle down.

 

********

 

Back in the dorm Sherlock found himself completely alone, both physically and emotionally. Everyone seemed to be completely thrilled by whatever was happening in the lobby, but as always Sherlock was not interested in things people usually found amusing, he thought they had this annoying facility in getting impressed by every little thing happening around them, like the earth going around the sun, that was definitely unnecessary knowledge. And then something, or rather someone came bursting out the door, the only thing that kept amazing him no matter what, his John.  
"Sherlock for christ's sake get up!" John seemed heavily excited  
"What are you doing here John? You know you're not allowed"  
"And you know I have my methods" John sat by Sherlock's side "now come on, get up"  
"Don't you dare tell me to go outside, you know how much I hate socialising"  
"Well, you're not gonna want to be here when you know what's going on downstairs"  
"Oh, don't tell me, Anderson is getting himself embarrassed again and people are getting off on it"  
"Oh, you didn't even get close"  
"Jesus, John, just tell me already"  
"A murderer!"  
And with just one word Holmes' eyes shone up like stars  
"What? Who? When? Do they have any idea how it happened? Was it magic? Dark magic? Christ, open your damn mouth" Sherlock couldn't contain the smile  
"How am I supposed to talk and ruin your unbelievably cute excitement?" John escaped a grin  
"Cute?" Sherlock could barely sustain this one horrific word  
"Um, yeah, people normally look cute when they're happy and cheery and..." John was obviously terrible at hiding stuff "you know"  
"Well, sure" and Sherlock could tell  
"Let's play murder" he took John's hands naively as they went out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to finish this for months now (always thinking it was incomplete and imperfect) but yay I finally did it. I know the chapter is small and everything but I promise it will get better. I'm actually a really slow writer and quite a busy one, so if I take too long to update here please forgive me.  
> Hope you like it. <3


End file.
